PlanetSide
by TidusX
Summary: Three races rage war with each other. The Vacrelians a mage race, the Untar a mysterious beast race, and the humans a highly evolved race consisting of spaships,space colonies, and war machines. But will fate cause the humans to join with the vacrelians a


Introduction: The Warriors  
  
Anne and Eric checked their energy packs. "My energy pack is fried"  
  
"Yea so is mine." Replied Eric. "Looks like we will be making a run through." Said Anne. Eric looked up. He saw a large base that was infested with Untar, still running. Two large turrets guarded the entrance. Five smaller turrets were on the roof and a radar dish was about fifteen meters away from the base. A vehicle station was nearby too.  
  
Eric looked at Anne.  
  
"How are we gonna make a run through that?" asked Eric. "We don't even know where the generator room is. That place is infested with Untar!"  
  
Anne looked over at the base, she grinned and said, "I'm a top rank engineer and what are you? 2^nd rank infiltrator," Anne said. "Are you telling me your afraid to go in there? This is your job, do it!"  
  
Eric looked at the ground. "But engineers fix things, not blow up bases!"  
  
"Oh come on! I'm not spending my life fixing hovercrafts! Let's look at the blueprint of the base." Anne took out a small flat metal plate with three buttons, a blue, a green, and a yellow. She pressed the yellow button and instantly the plate expanded and an image was brought up. The two warriors skimmed through the map. The generator room was 3 stories underground, the room entrance was guarded by two wall turrets.  
  
Eric look worried, "Something isn't right about this mission, I can feel it."  
  
"Oh stop your whining its gonna be fine." Anne grabbed her weapons.  
  
"We will have to use the back entrance if we want to make it alive." Said Anne.  
  
"What back entrance? It's not on the blueprint!" Eric was confused, was Anne pulling his leg? Was it a trap she was setting? Eric didn't care, as long as he made it out alive with or without Anne.  
  
"Trust me it's there." Anne didn't feel the same way. She was going to make it out with Eric or die with Eric.  
  
Eric mumbled something and picked up his weapons.  
  
Anne looked at him. They were armed with a 44-f-razor (a laser), a grenade launcher, and an SS57-22 (a high power beam cannon) and a bomb. They were both in fast but weak armor Anne's was red and Eric's was blue and a little rusty from previous battles in the rain. The sun was hidden and the clouds covered the sky. The clouds were blackened with rain and wind was howling. Eric was right; something wasn't right about this mission. The two packed up their spare items and prepared for their mission. They walked to the back of the base, which seemed like a walk that would last forever. There was a back entrance just as Anne predicted; it was unguarded and there were no Untar in sight. Eric looked more worried than before, with their energy packs fried they would move slow and be sure to get caught.  
  
"Something isn't right, there are no Untar in sight! Not even on the radar!" Eric distressed.  
  
Anne replied, "You worry too much, if your so scared go wait outside I'll do it myself."  
  
"No I'm going with you." Eric insisted.  
  
The two walked down the narrow passage it was scarcely lit with the glow of their armor. Up ahead the two saw the staircase to the second level.  
  
Squeaks slipped out when the two's feet hit the ground.  
  
Eric rolled his eyes and said, "I should have been a doctor."  
  
"You are so boring," Anne replied "How did I get stuck with you?"  
  
"I don't know, but I feel the same way."  
  
Besides the spastic squeaks, the sound of running engines and generator echoed in the dark rooms. Stacks of storage lay unused and practically abandoned.  
  
Out in the clearing Anne could here some squirming and squishing.  
  
"What's that?" Anne said startled.  
  
"I don't know but it sounds like Untar" retorted Eric.  
  
"Yea everything sound like Untar to you," Anne grinned "lets go investigate.  
  
The moment the pair stepped into the next room a dark, raspy voice sounded over the surrounding intercoms. "Your location is locked, stay where you are!"  
  
Anne and Eric ran for the third level staircase.  
  
Eric was once again right, there was an Untar in the next room.  
  
The Untar chased them to the third staircase where the two turned around to face the beast.  
  
"Got your grenade launcher?" Anne panted.  
  
"Yea, lets do it!" Eric yelled.  
  
He fired three of his grenade shells and so did Anne. The shells seemed to do no harm to the beast, and the pair knew there would be more soon.  
  
"RUN!" Anne yelled.  
  
Down the third staircase the humming of the generator grew louder and louder.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan," Anne continued to pant "Drop your bomb next to the generator. Then run all the way to the left of the room, you'll see a ventilation shaft, we'll escape through that, HURRY LETS GO!"  
  
Eric without answer ran for his life to the generator.  
  
As Anne followed, the pair dropped their bombs and went up the ventilation shaft.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Arkara stood draped in a tight gossamer dress and long white cloak next to the same base Eric and Anne had entered. She had purple hair that hung down to her shoulders and bright green eyes.  
  
A few moments later a pair of tired and very worried warriors escaped from the base.  
  
"Ahh! Good to see your alright!" Akara yelled.  
  
More coming soon! 


End file.
